Feliz cumpleaños Noodle!
by CarliGorillazForever
Summary: lo se esto lo subi muy tarde pero igual lo quería subir. Puede ser que en esta historia le encuentren algo de continuidad de algunas de una de mis historias.


_**Miho Hatori**_

_**Nació el 31 de Octubre en el año 1990.**_

_**Cantante japonesa, da vida a una peculiar, encantadora, única y hermosa persona**_

_**Ficticia; llamada como todos la conocemos**_

_**Noodle**_

_**, comenzó de tan pequeña que no se puede creer lo **_

_**Grande que esta, yo espero volverla a ver. Á estado mucho **_

_**Tiempo sin saber nada de ella.**_

_**Por eso en este día dedicare un fic con el propósito a su **_

_**Cumpleaños y el día de Halloween.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños Noodle**_

En esto era una mañana, de un mes de fiesta y cumpleaños. En eso en unos días se festejará la fecha de venida al mundo una pequeña llamada Noodle.

En la misma mañana en PB, Sr. Murdoc se levantó muy temprano, se bañó y se arregló formal **(formal me refiero que tenía una camisa blanca nueva y limpia, y unos pantalones negros limpios) **fue en busca de unas flores violetas y amarillas que se encontraban dentro de un auto oxidado. Cortó las flores y se dirigió hacia el elevador, al segundo piso, camino hacia el final del corredor y giró a la derecha donde se encontraba el cuarto de Noodle.

El pensó en tocar la puerta pero de tan impaciente que fue solamente la abrió. Al pasar se encuentra con la peli violeta tapada hasta la cabeza y se observaba una pequeña parte de su rostro y un poco de su herida en el ojo derecho. El se acercó sigilosamente hacia la nipona que dormía profundamente. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se acercó un poquito más…está al alcance de respiración…y la besó. Noodle acepto el beso pero aún seguía dormida.

Se separó asombrado ya que ella no despertaba el había recordado lo de la otra vez por de su cumpleaños **(el fic que dedique para el cumpleaños de Murdoc, se acuerdan?). **

En eso se escucha una movida de sabanas y se despierta Noods refregándose los ojos, Murdoc se escondió rápidamente debajo de su cama. Noodle no vei bien ya que había despertado.

-oooohh- bostezando. – que rara me siento, tengo los labios con un sabor raro…- dijo tocándose los labios.

En eso Murdoc al escuchar sale de su escondite con el ramo de flores q tenía un poco marchitas, Murdoc se mete por debajo e las sabanas celestes tirando algunas cosas haciendo que Noods se asusta.

Noodle revisa por debajo y se encuentra con una cabellera negra y limpia **(había luz en la habitación).** Y una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros al talle. Era Murdoc bañado. Ella no lo podía creer- pensó ella.

-hola, lindura feliz cumpleaños!- dijo acercándose para darle un abrazo por la cintura. Le entrega las flores.

-Porque estas asi arreglado?- pregunta correspondiendo el abrazo.

-estoy por 2 razones- se separa de la japonesa y se coloca encima de ella haciendo que ella se volviera un tomate.

-porque una es tu cumpleaños, amor- le da un beso en la frente. Se acerca para ver mejor sus ojos.

-cierra los ojos, mi niña- dijo con voz ronca y a la vez agradable al oído.

Noods obedece a su pedido, los cierra con delicadeza….Murdoc no resistió más y la beso. Un verdadero beso de amor, que en tanto tiempo no daba uno así.

Noodle le correspondió el beso. Le acaricia el cabello. Murdoc está con las manos a cada lado de ella. Los 2 se separan por la falta de aire y se miran y ríen.

-Murdoc-san creo que nos están esperando halla abajo- dijo ella mirándolo

- tienes razón, mi Noods- se apartó de ella para que se levantara

**En la cocina**

**(Mejor dejamos la otra escena)**

Russel se había levantado temprano para prepararle una torta* con una calabaza que en ella salía ella misma de adentro.

-esto le fascinará- dijo haciendo los últimos detalles.

En esto llega 2D vestido de gala. Era como las 10:30 de la mañana. Tenia un pequeño regalo entre sus manos.

-che, que traes entre las manos D?- pregunta Russel, mirándolo de re ojo.

-eess unn regalo para Noods le lo he querido dar hace un tiempo- *suspira y se lleva la mano detrás de la nuca*. Mirando el obsequio con cariño

En eso se escucha un par de pasos acercándose a la cocina y ambos se escondieron para sorprender a Noodle **(bue, creen que es ella, será) 3…2…1…**

-¡Sorpresa!- dijieron salieron de su escondiste, pero se decepcionaron, era Murdoc

-Ahhhh!- pego un salto y golpeo a Russel en la nariz haciendo que este reaccione y le devolviera la piña.

-imbécil, soy yo- dijo Rus

-bola de grasa que te pasa a vos que andas golpeando a las personas como yo- dijo agrandándose*

-JAJAJA gente como voz? JAJAJA- y sigue riendo aún.

2D estaba en una esquina con el regalo entre sus manos. Lo miraba y lo meditaba mucho si entregarle el regalo.

**En su cuarto (Noodle's rooms)**

Ella se estaba arreglando para ir a desayunar, se mira al espejo mientras se aplicaba una crema para curar la herida de su hijo.

-no lo puedo creer, ya paso 14 años del accidente de mi ojo y aun tengo la marca- mientras se aplicaba la crema sobre su herida. En eso tocan la puerta de su habitación

-toc toc- se escucha del otro lado

-pase!- dice colocándose unos aros*

-parece que hoy en tu…- dijo CyN entrando al cuarto al sorprenderse que se vea tan radiante.

-Srta. Noodle se ve muy linda, pero es muy temprano aun para estar vestida así- Dice sentándose en la cama que ya estaba tendida*

Noods se sorprende por el comentario que ella le hacía.

-porque es mi cumpleaños CyN. Dijo sonriéndole desde el espejo

- bueno vamos a desayunar?- dice Noodle parada desde la puerta.

-si- dice parándose y arreglo la cama.

Las 2 bajan por el ascensor, caminan por el corredor y llegaron a la sala…

Estaba todo desordenado, el sofá se encontraba tirado, el televisor estaba roto, estaba más sucio de lo normal, botellas de wiski rotas y otras cosas más.

-wooow- dijeron las mellizas **(no critiquen, ya se que no se parecen)**

**-** creo que hubo una pelea u otra cosa- dijo haciendo los hombros para arriba como si no le importara.** 1…2…3…**

-¡sorpresa!- saltaron todos con sangre en la cara

-porque tienen sangre en la cara?- preguntan ambas

-porque es Halloween y la otra es que nosotros es…- decía 2D antes que Murdoc le tapara la cara.

-porque nosotros emm queríamos preparar la casa como un lugar espantoso, temible Isla M2NRCY. **Estamos en plastic beach)**

- ahhh, bueno, Russel que te paso en la cara tenes sangre en la remera y un corte en el brazo- dijo algo preocupada

- no, te preocupes, son los efectos que me he podido hacer y con algo de ayuda. Te gusta?- pregunta con una sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado

**Flash back**

**Antes de la llegada de Noodle y Cy**

En esto Russel le devuelve la piña a Murdoc haciendo que este se enojara y lo golpeara en la cara y en la pansa. Russel lo avienta hacia la mesa y en eso 2D que estaba en su burbuja explota al ver que Russel se le había tirado encima de Murdoc. Lo golpeaba brutal mete ante el enojo, pelinegro respondió con un derechazo y un codazo que esto hizo que el afroamericano sangrara por la ceja, pelinegro tenía ya la nariz sangrando y un ojo algo morado, pero más que Russel.

2D estaba en el medio del pleito y no podía hacer nada entonces empezó a retirarse por debajo de todo el caos que estaban ocasionando.

Murdoc agarran un cuchillo de un tamaño enorme y le corta un aporte del antebrazo. Russel han dolor y a su ira hizo salir a Del, el fantasma lo llevo hacia el salón donde lo golpeo con el TV, lo lleva hacia el sofá haciendo que este se diese vuelta. En todo ese lio se escuchaba el paso de las chicas acercándose. Solo se quitan algo de sangre y Del vuelve al cuerpo de Russel. Murdoc se levanta y se sacude, limpia algo de su ceja y se esconde detrás de un mueble. Russel también izo lo mismo solo que se escondió en la cocina y 2D se había escondido detrás de una lámpara.

**Fin de Flash Back**

-bueno porque no les parece ir a desayunar chicos y princesa?- dice el pelinegro, haciendo sonrojar algo a Noodle

-ok- dijo Russel, CyN y Murdoc fueron a la cocina a desayunar dejando A 2d Y A Noodle solos.

-bueno Noodle solo te quería decir un buen día- en esto el saca la pequeña caja de regalo

-toma. Este es un regalo que te lo he dado hace ya mucho tiempo.

Noodle acepta el regalo, lo habría y se encuentra con unos peluchitos blancos. Uno con pelo azul y el otro con pelo violeta. Noodle se conmueve.

Lo encontré entre los restos del molino, estaban dentro de un baúl. Era lo único que pude salvar todo lo otro estaba quemado.

-Me lo regalaste en el mismo día que filmamos el video- En esto a ella se le quebró su voz en un llanto que hizo que conmoviera a 2D.

- lo s-siento Noodle solo te lo quería volver a regalar- en esto la abraza fuete mente.

De la cocina estaba observando Murdoc. Estaba totalmente celoso y a la vez enojado con 2D, pero al ver que tenía Noods entre sus manos solamente se retiró.

El peluche que tenía Noodle se lo había obsequiado el mismo día 2D y ahora está enojado por no haberlo encontrado antes que el.

En la cocina, Russel ya había guardado la torta de cumpleaños, Cyn ya se había servido una taza con aceite y otras cosas más. El verdoso tomo solo café con wiski. Llegaron ambos del salón a la cocina. El peli azul dejo tenía la mirada perdida. Cada uno tomaba la taza con café, tostadas con manteca*, Russel tenía una taza con café con leche, 4 tostadas con dulce y manteca y un jugo natural.

Tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo, la tristeza ya paso. Murdoc observaba a Noodle y ella a el.

Termino el desayuno. CyN lavo todo lo usado. Eran como las 11:30 de la mañana y Murdoc le propuso una salida a la ciudad por lo de su cumpleaños solamente ellos 2 solos.

-Murdoc- san crees que s buena idea dejar a todos por mi cumpleaños. Yo creo que es mejor que vallamos todos a un bar a festejar, no te parece?- dijo ella posándose con las manos en la cintura.

Murdoc haciendo los ojos hacia arriba y contesto

Si, vendrán pero habrá un momento que estarás a solas conmigo y te preguntare algo muy importante, si?- dijo el poniendo sus manos sobre las manos de ellas.

-si!. Pegando un salto y abrazando al peli negro.

-pero eso si- se le acercó mas al oído- quiero que vallas sexy, me entendiste mi Noods?- algo seductor de su parte.

-está bien, lo aré por lo de nosotros- se le acerco y lo beso. Fue un beso rápido, se alejó hacia al ascensor y dijo:

-me encantaron las flores- antes que se serraran las puertas del ascensor dijo casi gritando.

**En esto pasan las horas del día, ya era la tarde en este peculiar lugar del planeta. Había una apuesta de sol hermosa…**

Se encontraba 2D sentado en la playa pensando en que pasaría esta noche en la ciudad. Pensaba en confesárselo ahora antes de irse pero decide que no ya que ellos se ven mejores juntos que nosotros- pensó 2D.

Se levanta y se va arreglar para irse. En esto llega que ya esatba Russel y Murdoc en la sal esperando a las chicas y a el.

-face-wche pensamos que estabas abajo arreglándote- dijo Murdoc acercándose a al peli azul agresivamente, peor lo detiene Russel con su gran brazo.

- no me toque bola de grasa, ya esta no le voy hacer nada.

2D sale corriendo hacia el ascensor, se abren las puertas, corre has sus habitación. Se da una ducha se viste para salir. Toma el ascensor y se encuentra con Noodle y CyN adentro que estaban totalmente radiante y sexy más CyN ya que ella solo es un robot.

-hola D- dijeron ambas muchachas.

-hola chicas- mientras trataba de no verle tanto ya que se le caía algo de su baba.

Llega el elevador a planta baja donde estaban os otros 2 y se volvieron rápidamente exaltados la ver las 2 chicas más lindas.

Murdoc no dijo nada y Noodle tampoco para que nadie sospechara de ellos 2.

Fueron en el submarino hacia un bar que quedase cerca de punto Nemo. Llegaron bajaron. En esto era ya un gran bar con luces artistas reconocidos cantando, gente bailando.

Todos se divirtieron y le pasaron genial. Russel le había llevado la torta de Noodle que le había preparado. Soplaron las velas.

En todo ese barullo de gente Murdoc llamo a Noodle afuera para que estuvieran a solas.

-Noodle yo te he querido preguntar esto ya hace tiempo que llegaste a la isla, pero no pude ya que estaba bastante enfadada conmigo. Suspira y hace una pausa

- lo que te vengo a decir y proponer es que *se arrodilla y saca una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo* nervioso

- Noodle, mi amor, ¿quisieras casar conmigo?- lo dijo sin titubear

Noodle había quedado atónita por lo que estaba haciendo Murdoc. Pero ella no lo pensó 2 veces…

-si, acepto- dijo ella

Murdoc se lento enseguida y la abrazo y la beso.

**Continuara la historia?**

**Le gustaría ver qué pasa?**

**Bueno creo que este capítulo para mi fue algo larga ya que casi escribo casi 12 hojas. Lo subió algo tarde ya que no tenía señal en la zona que me encuentro ahora. Son las 12:05 del día 2 de noviembre. Ya se ya paso el cumpleaños de Noodle pero no importa ya llegue a subirlo.**

**Ahora colocare las palabras que tienen un * **

**Torta* ≈ pastel de cumpleaños**

**Manteca* ≈ es la mantequilla como todo el mundo la conoce**

**Aros* ≈ es igual a los retes**

**Les pregunto si es que quieres que haga otra versión de esta historia, en vez que se a Murdoc podría ser otra persona?. No lo sé yo se los planteo**

**El que diga que SI, lo contestan en los rewins**

**El que diga que no, no hace falta comentar **

**Bueno chicos yo me voy a ir a descansar que súper tarde acá son las 12.16 de la mañana (es de noche). Bueno les decido un buen dia y buenas noches.**

**Los quiere Carl…**


End file.
